You Know It's Real
by callhersnix
Summary: Trying to keep a secret, as Spencer Hastings already knows, isn't the easiest thing in the world. Especially when the secret draws attention to itself as much as Quinn Fabray does. It's not so much that she means to be that attracting, it's just who she is. Besides, who said secrets should always be kept?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

"Right, capital of England?"

"London," Hanna nodded, ready for the next question.

"Japan?"

"Tokyo."

"France?"

"Paris."

"How come she gets all the easy ones?" Aria complains, lying down on Spencer's bed with a groan, "This is favouritism, you're giving her all the ones she'll know."

"I'm giving her the ones on my list, Aria, don't mess with my system," Spencer sighs, reading further down the list, "Italy?"

"Rome," Hanna grins, kicking her feet onto Spencer's footrest, "totally gonna ace this test."

"Belgium?"

"No fair, there's no fashion that comes from Belgium, where even is that?" Aria grins at Hanna as she rolls her eyes at Spencer's change of list.

"That's the point, you're supposed to know this stuff, it's for geography," Aria laughs, running her hands through her hair.

"I know it's for geography, I'm not that stupid."

"My turn?" Emily asks, sitting next to Spencer on the sofa.

"Sure," Spencer begins to roll down her next list for Emily, trying to ignore Aria's playful glare. After around ten minutes, the girls pretty much give up on their last minute study session and are all collapsed on Spencer's bed.

"I don't understand how you manage to study so hard and yet always have a hottie on your side," Hanna shakes her head and Spencer laughs at her.

"I don't have a hottie on my side right now," Spencer mumbles weakly.

"Hey, _I'm _on your side right now."

"Sorry Aria, didn't mean to offend you," the four laugh and continue with their mindless chatter until Spencer's phone begins to vibrate on her bedside table.

"I'm not sure if I want to look," Spencer groans, none of them had had any messages from A all day, and they want to keep it that way.

"I'll look if you want?" Aria sits up and Spencer nods to her with a smile, "Well," she coughs a sly grin playing on her face, "it's not A."

"What?" Spencer's eyebrows knit together as she looks at Aria's smirk.

"It says it's from a, _Quinn_?" Spencer's eyes widen at the familiar name, jumps up and snatches the phone out of Aria's hand. "Wow, looks like someone doesn't want us to know who Quinn is. Is he hot?"

"Uh," Spencer wavers, opening the text so nobody else could see it.

_Hey you :) We still on for tonight? I can pick you up if you want? Qx _

A broad smile plays on her face as she looked at her phone. Her friends just look to each other, what is Spencer hiding?

"This is so not cool, you've let me talk on and on about Caleb and here you are with someone you're hiding all to yourself? Spill."

"I uh- there's nothing to spill," she murmurs as she taps back her reply.

_Sure, yes please. Looking forward to it :) x Spencer_

"Since when is Spencer speechless?" Aria teases, pinching her friend's arm lightly, "Come on, we're no judgy, just like always!"

"I know, but you don't even know Quinn."

"What difference does that make?" Emily laughs, kicking her feet behind her head as she lay stomach down on her bed.

"I don't know."

"I thought we were done keeping secrets, Spence, come on, tell us," Hanna grins and lays her head in Spencer's lap.

"So you're not with Toby again?" Emily tilts her head to the side and studies Spencer's face, if she knows anything about her friend, it's that something is different. Very different.

"No, it said Quinn, of course it's not Toby..."

"I thought you were together, I just didn't want to say anything."

"Oh, no, we're still just friends," Spencer laughs, playing with her phone in her hands.

"Spencer, if you've kissed _another _one of your sister's boyfriends-"

"Han!"

"Sorry! I'm just saying, I'm finding this a little hard to believe. You study, go to school, run, come home, study, it's not like you get the chance to meet anyone."

"I get out just enough, thanks," Spencer rolls her eyes, a small grin playing on her perfectly poised lips, and turns another page of her text book, hoping it would make her friends drop the subject of her new 'Mystery Man'.

"You can't tell us that you've met someone and then go back to studying," Aria slams the book shut and consequently causes Spencer to jump.

"I haven't told you anything, whatever you're thinking is just one big presumption."

"It's an _a_ssumption, Spence," Hanna smiles sincerely, causing the girls to giggle slightly.

"It may be presumed but you're so into him," Aria smiles slightly and made Spencer smile back. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to tell her friends the truth. Especially Em. Em would understand.

"Yeah, I am into Quinn."

"Spence, you're never secretive about guys, what's wrong?" Emily looks at Spencer deep in the eyes, what was wrong with her? Spencer tried to control her breathing. Emily is right, she's never secretive about guys. That was the problem though, Quinn is far from a guy.

"Yeah, about that-"

"Spencer are you dating a girl or not?" Hanna sighs, turning to look up to Spencer and all three of the other girls snap their heads to face her, "What? Why is everyone looking at me like I've said something stupid again? Didn't anyone else see this coming?"

"No!" Emily looks to Spencer, eyes widening, "And you, Spence, why aren't you denying this?"

"Because, uhm, can't we just go back to studying?"

"No!" All three girls shout.

"Right, yeah it's true but this was not the way you were supposed to find out."

"I can guess that, knowing you you'd host your own coming out party," Aria snickers but noticing the look on Spencer's face, she quickly stops, "I'm sorry Spence.

"No, it's OK. I'm sorry, I should have-"

"You should have told me."

"I know, Em, don't be mad at me."

"Don't be stupid, Spence, I'm not mad at you, I just wish you'd told me."

"I was going to but then stuff came up and-"

"So who is she?" Hanna interrupts, Aria turns and rolls her eyes at her.

"Really? Now?"

"What? I'm interested!"

"Well, obviously her name is Quinn, and yeah she's pretty amazing."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

"Does she know you're my baby momma?"

"OK firstly, I am not your 'baby momma'."

"Wow, hurtful."

"Puck."

"_Quinn_."

"This is boring, are you going to talk to me or not?"

"I asked you a question."

"Yes, she knows about_ our daughter_, now will you talk to me?"

"Of course," Puck grins, winking at Quinn quickly before crossing his legs, "what do you want from the Puckasaurus?"

"I need to know how to bring it all up to Santana."

"How am I supposed to help you with that? That's girl stuff, I'm only good with the boy, girl stuff."

"You know Santana the best, apart from me and Brittany and since I don't know how to approach her, I thought maybe you could help me?"

"You've just answered your own question," he grinned, crossing his arms over his chest, a smug look playing on his face.

"What?"

"You should try getting Brittany on your side, then she'll never let you down."

"This isn't about getting Santana's approval, she'd be hypocritical to not approve. This is about, the _other_ stuff."

"So this is about sex?" Puck's eyebrows dance around his forehead as Quinn just shakes her head, "I can help you with that."

"No, not just sex you big perv. I've never dated girls before, well not really, I just want to know what to do, what to say. I really like this one."

"I didn't think Quinn Fabray would admit to not knowing what to do."

"Screw you Puck," Quickly standing up, Quinn turned from the table before being shouted back.

"Come on, Fabray, don't be a prude."

"You are so annoying, Puck," Quinn snaps, "I only wanted a talk about stuff and you have to go straight to Beth then to sex. You're just all about you."

"Wow, calm down."

"Right, I'm sorry," she sighs and sits back down on the chair before Puck, "so you think I should talk to Brittany?"

…

"Quinn you seem happy," Brittany's hair was down, just like she'd had it when she wasn't in the Cheerios. Quinn thinks she looks prettier that way, a lot more like care free Brittany should look. Her floral t shirt is long enough that it hangs over her black leggins.

"I am happy," Quinn smiles, stroking Lord Tubbington softly, "when is Santana coming over?"

"She'll be here soon, she just needed to get changed before coming here," Brittany smiles back to Quinn before sitting down next to her on the bed, "so not that I don't totally love having you here but why_ are_ you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something actually, it's a bit weird. No, not weird, it's just different and new and different."

"You said different twice, Quinn," Brittany giggles, picking up Lord Tubbington, "that usually means you're worried about something, what's up?"

"I'm dating someone. Kind of, kind of dating. Well I _think _it's dating."

"What kind of dates?"

"Dinner a couple of times, we play tennis together sometimes, that's how we met actually. And I took her to the cinema last night," Brittany's head snaps up to look to Quinn.

"Her?" her eyebrows knit together and Quinn sighs in defeat, rolling her head around; she didn't mean to give the gender away at first.

"Yeah," she scratches the back of her head and looks to Brittany who is clearly beaming with joy, "calm down, Britt." Quinn laughs.

"No this is brilliant! Oh god I told Santana you liked girls, I knew it! But I thought you liked Rachel, maybe not," _Or maybe so, _Quinn thinks to herself,_ But not anymore_, "Wait 'til you tell Santana she's gonna love me."

"She already loves you, Britt," they both grin to each other.

"Who is she then?"

"She's called Spencer," Quinn smiles, playing with her phone in her lap.

"What's she like?" Brittany crosses her legs and smiles broadly to the other blonde, keen to know more about Spencer.

"She's smart, funny, _gorgeous." _

"So she's you?" Brittany laughs, "I'm glad you've found someone you really like, Quinn."

"Me too, but I wanted to ask you about Santana."

"You can't have Santana," Brittany sits up and a serious expression comes onto her face, "listen, it's great that you like girls and you can have this Spencer girl but Santana is mine."

"I don't want Santana, Britt."

"Why? What's wrong with Santana, she's lovely!"

Quinn begins to laugh at Brittany's protective nature, Santana needs someone like that, someone to want and love her, "No, I didn't mean- I mean, I want to ask you how Santana will take all of this," she smiles to Brittany as she can see her trying to process the statement.

"She loves you, Q, she accepts who you are. I don't understand, do you think she'd not like it? She's gay too, why would he have a problem? This is really confusing."

"Who said I was gay?" Quinn laughs and winks to Brittany.

"I know these things," she sticks her tongue out to Quinn and rolls over on the bed, "and Santana will be fine, I really don't know what you're worrying about."

The pair lie on the bed for a few minutes, Brittany thinking about Santana and Quinn about Spencer. She was going to pick her up at six and they were going to go for a drive, that was the plan and now all the people who matter know (bar Santana), she should be a lot calmer.

But she isn't.

Her palms are sweating and her mind whirring, she keeps thinking Spencer is going to text to cancel, that them dating is too good to be true. Because it must be, mustn't it? Not only had she finally found someone she liked, their fathers were also friends.

In many ways that just made things even worse.

Well, not worse, just more scary. Quinn doesn't like scary, that's why she clung onto Finn for so damn long. He was nothing if not timid.

"Santana's here," Brittany says after what seems like an hour or two, Quinn rubs her eyes for some reason, realises she feels tired. As Brittany bounds down the stairs to let the Latina in, Quinn begins to pace around Brittany's room.

"So Fabray," Quinn turns around to see Santana smirking at her, "Britt says you want to tell me something."

"Yeah," she laughs wondering how to come out with it. Deciding that quickly would be easier she just said, "I'm gay." Like a band aid right?

"Wow, you were right," Santana laughs, looking to Brittany, "that's, uh, great? I don't know what you want me to say here Q."

"I don't know what I want you to say either," Quinn scrunches her face as she laughs.

"She has a girlfriend too!" Brittany laughs, jumping up and down a little.

"She's not my girlfriend, Britt."

"But she's going to be," she sticks out her tongue again, earning a laugh from Santana.

"I don't know that yet."

"Yes you do, now go on your date,"

"I never said I was going on a date," Quinn looks confused to Brittany who just shrugs.

"You don't dress up like that to come and tell your friends you're gay. Go on, I'm not stupid," Brittany smiles at her friend, she was right, she wasn't stupid at all.

"Besides, I want to get my mack on."

"Always the charmer, eh Santana?" Quinn mocks, walking towards the door. The butterflies in her stomach were beginning to grow the closer she got to leaving the safety of Brittany's house.

"You know it, Fabray."

"I love you two," Quinn nods, smiling at the pair she called her best friends.

"We love you too, Q," Brittany throws her arms around the other blonde and kisses her cheek.

"Yeah, we do," laughs Santana, grabbing Brittany's hand as she returns to her side, "but we love you better when you're leaving."

"Gee, thanks Santana."

"Yeah, whatever Fabray."

Santana likes the tough girl attitude, but Quinn knows that controlling that is harder around Brittany, it's why she wants her out of the house quickly. It's cute really, that someone can have that affect on someone else.

What the hell was she saying? This is Santana Lopez. Well, maybe the whole dating thing was getting to her romantic side.

_Fucking hell, Spencer, what have you done to me?_


	3. Chapter 3

_ There's no moving these now. Perhaps telling them wasn't the best idea ;-) xx Spencer_

Quinn reads her most recent text from Spencer, a smile piercing her angelic face as she sits in the car outside the Hastings household. Something glues her to her chair as she looks up to the room she knows is Spencer's. She's never been in but she's seen Spencer waving to her from it before, when she picked her up for dinners and whatnot. Two people are moving in the downstairs window, Quinn can see, and she realises one is a man. Spencer's Dad, probably, or 'Hastings' as he is more commonly known as in her house.

Finally, she moves her legs and opens the door of her car, stepping out onto the tentative sidewalk. She can hear the faint clicking of her boots as she locks her car and walks towards the towering house, almost as big as her own. As she knocks on the door, she can feel a pain in the pit of her stomach. _Nerves, _she thinks, waiting for the reply from the other side of the door.

"Quinn!" Spencer's Dad says with a smile after opening the door, "Spence! Quinn's here," he turns back to Quinn with a smile, "I'm so happy you two are getting so close. Spencer could do with some more friends."

"Dad!" Spencer laughs, walking down the stairs with three girls behind her, Quinn feels her stomach muscles tighten even more as she watches the girl walk down the stairs, "I have a lot of friends."

"You have us," states Hanna, close behind Spencer on the stairs though Quinn doesn't think she noticed her before, "and that's about it."

"Who cares if Spencer doesn't have any other friends? There's nothing wrong with us!" Aria laughs before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Of course not Aria," Peter nods with a smile, "well, I value my friendship with your father very dearly, Quinn," he says before walking away, towards his study. Quinn's not sure what he means by that but chooses to brush it off. Neither one of the girls are ready to come out to their parents yet anyway.

"Upstairs?" Spencer asks, looking around all the girls.

"Upstairs," the three friends echo, turning to go towards their agreed destination. _Friendly, _Quinn thinks, _but damn are they close. This could be hard to get into. Fuck, just follow them Quinn, follow them. _

Spencer's insides felt like they were doing backflips. On a trampoline. In space. She just kept walking, following her friends up the stairs with Quinn trailing her close behind. She wasn't sure how they were supposed to act around her friends, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say. Was there a need for introductions? Seating arrangements?

"So Quinn," Hanna said immediately after closing the door of Spencer's bedroom, "what's your deal?"

"Hanna," Spencer hushes, giving her friend a quick glare.

"What, Spence? I'm just making sure she's good enough for you," Hanna shrugs. Quinn laughs and nods to Spencer, it was OK to do this.

"I don't know what my deal is, what do you want to know?" Hanna looks to her intently, she hadn't thought of what she actually wanted to know. But she couldn't let Quinn know that, she had to seem like she was hard to be messed with.

"What school do you go to?" she crosses her arms over her front and hopes she seems harsh enough. Aria and Emily have no idea what Hanna is trying to do but eh, this is Hanna.

"McKinley," she smiles, looking to all four of the girls, trying her best not to focus too much on Spencer.

"What do you want to do with your life?" the girls snicker at Hanna's attempted interrogation.

"I want to write," Quinn nods, glad that she actually has answers to the blonde's chosen questions, she reminds her of Santana but from the giggly reactions from her friends, she has the feeling that she's not like that all the time, "you know, fiction, poetry."

"So you're clever," Hanna asks, kind of rhetorically.

"Oh, I don't-"

"She's clever," Spencer confirms with a laugh, "but she won't admit that."

"So she's nothing like you at all Miss I'm The Best At Everything?" everyone in the room giggles, even Spencer herself because _hey, it's true_, "I like her." Hanna concludes, "Anyone else got any questions?"

"Nope," they all say with a shrug. Hanna nods and the room goes quiet.

"So..." Spencer says, looking around the room.

"So..." Quinn repeats teasingly, "who likes Doritos?"

…

"And then there was that one time that Spencer thought she was going to be late for one of her arguments after school that she ran down the hall, tripped and ended up in the emergency room with a sprained ankle only to find out that it was on a week later!" All the girls were having such immense joy in telling every embarrassing moment of Spencer's life to Quinn that they hadn't even ordered the food they'd decided on half an hour earlier.

"You have organised arguments?" Quinn asked, arching her eyebrow slightly.

"No, she means debates," Aria nods with a laugh, "don't worry, soon you'll be able to translate Hanna-talk."

"Hey, rude!" Hanna objects.

"You know what? I could tell so many stories about you lot and you'd all hate me," Spencer said nonchalantly, dipping another Doritos into some dip.

"Yes but we don't have girlfriends here," Aria said with a smirk. Both Quinn and Spencer looked up to her.

"Er, Quinn's not-"

"No, we're not-"

"We're not girlfriends," Spencer finishes, looking a lot more flustered than she had been by any of the 'embarrassing' stories.

"No, we're just, dating," Quinn nods, enjoying herself at Spencer's loss of cool. She's never seen that sign of her before. It is nice, to know that she's actually human.

"Just dating? Alright, whatever you say," Emily nods, knowing what the two of them might be going through with accepting it all.

"You're so cute though, you should be together."

"Hanna, stop," Aria snaps with more venom than she meant, "I mean, they're obviously not comfortable about it all-"

"It's not that," Spencer squirms slightly, trying her best not to snap at all her friends, "we just-"

"Haven't had that conversation yet," Quinn finishes for her, reaching over to hold Spencer's hand comfortingly.

"Finishing each other's sentences already? Might as well be married," Hanna shrugs, luckily she receives laughs from both girls.

"Maybe we should leave you two with some privacy now?" Emily stands up and brushes her hands down her jeans, "Come on girls."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Spence," Aria smiles, going to give her friend a hug, "and don't study anymore, yeah? You've done enough."

"Right, and you're totally gonna pass anyway, you pass, like, everything," Hanna grins, walking out of Spencer's bedroom.

"See you later, Spence, have fun," Emily winks as she walks out, following Hanna. Spencer feels another blush creep up her face at Emily's gesture.

"Well," Quinn said, crawling nearer Spencer on her bed, "now it's just us."

"Yeah, now it's just us."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

"Well I don't think things will ever really change with my Dad but my Mom's stopped using the F word about Kurt so you know, I call that progress," Quinn says with a small giggle although Spencer can tell she doesn't find a thing funny. This is the only problem; Quinn's been thrown out before for 'disgracing' her family and knows that it is very possible for her father to do the same again. If not worse, at least getting pregnant was a heterosexual activity.

"They still have no idea?" Spencer's head lays softly on Quinn's t shirt covered shoulder as their hands lace between them. She keeps running her thumb over Quinn's hand, not knowing the effect it was actually having on the blonde but loving the feeling of her under her thumb anyway.

"Nope," Quinn sighs, keeping her eye on Spencer's wandering thumb. Even though she is hugely relieved her parents don't know about her 'sinful' relationship with their friends' daughter, she still wishes things were easier, that she could be more open and honest with her family, "although I think Fran might have an idea."

"Oh?" she looks up to Quinn, pulling back to see her full face, Spencer knows only too well about Quinn's relationship with her older and far bitchier sister, Francesca. If their arguments at the country club hadn't been enough, getting closer to Quinn gave her even more terrifying experience with the eldest Fabray child, Spencer thinks that she could even give Melissa a run for her money, "Why do you say that?"

"She's only been back three days but she's already looking at me funny, she keeps saying little things that make me think she might know. When Kurt picked me up this morning, it was like she'd been punched in the stomach, and the grin on her face," Spencer can feel Quinn's whole body shake as she obviously remembers the experience with Fran. Spencer can only imagine.

"Just because a gay guy takes you to school everyday and you're OK with it doesn't make you gay, it just makes you a good person," a smile plays on Spencer's face as Quinn nods at her, "maybe she just thinks you're freaky for liking the gays."

"Maybe but in my house," she laughs, again with no amusement, "it makes you the devil."

"Really?"

"No," she shakes her head, "I'm kidding, it's not quite that dramatic. But if they found I was gay... then it might not actually be such an exaggeration," Spencer settles her head back on Quinn's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry," she sighs, rubbing her fingers up Quinn's bare arms. Goosebumps appear in their place and Spencer smiles, she likes having an effect like that on someone.

"Why are you sorry?" laughs Quinn, placing a kiss on Spencer's head, "You've not done anything. Unless you've told my Dad, then I'm going to have to kick your ass."

Spencer laughs along with her, no she hadn't done that, as if she would ever do that, "I'm sorry for you liking me. If it wasn't because of me then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I don't know if this damages your ego, I know what you're like when you lose," Spencer smiles at that, "but I was gay before I met you, I was actually gay a _long_ time before I met you."

"I know that but-"

"But nothing," Quinn insists, knowing how hard it was going to be to stop Spencer feeling stupidly guilty. Spencer likes being in control and therefore takes responsibility for absolutely every bad thing that happens, it's how she deals with things and how she can justify things being so terrible. If she's responsible, then she doesn't have to hate anyone else, and Spencer had had just enough of hating other people, "this is not your fault. It's just how it is and I'll live! You know, in three months I'll be in New Haven and I can be as gay as gay can be without anyone threatening to throw me out."

"Don't say that!" Spencer laughs hitting Quinn on the arm.

"Why?" Quinn's eyebrow's knit together as she smirks, making eye contact with Spencer once more, she likes her eyes, she thinks she should tell her that.

"Because I still don't know if I got into Yale or not, and you need to stop bragging."

"Lor menari," smiles Quinn, wondering if Spencer got the reference.

"What is that? That's not Latin is it?" she could see the ideas running through Spencer's academically fantastic brain, the struggle going on behind her eyes to out smart someone else, Quinn in this case.

"It mean you have pretty eyes," Quinn laughs, remembering Sam saying it to her on their first date a year ago, "it's Na'vi, I learnt that from a friend, I'm not actually that nerdy."

"You're really cute," Spencer nods, verifying her statement with a small grin, "and thank you. Lor menari too, Quinn."

Along with the happiness of learning a new thing, a feeling comes over Spencer like she's never had before, but she knows exactly what it means. Acting on an impulse, she leans in, taking Quinn's lips between her own and feels the blonde smile into the small, innocent kiss. As they pull apart, Spencer smiles once more, yeah this feels right.

"That was very nice," Quinn gushes, feeling slightly embarrassed, "that wasn't even my first kiss with a girl before and still I feel like I've never done that before."

"That was my first kiss with a girl," Spencer manages to get out without tripping over her words as she felt like she might have, "but I liked it." she grins, looking quickly from Quinn's eyes to her lips.

"It was the first one that mattered," says Quinn, "can I do it again?" Spencer nods and leans in once more. Her hands travel from her own lap to rest on Quinn's hips, she likes the way she feels, small and delicate but keeps the kiss small and sweet.

"I really like that," says Quinn, rubbing Spencer's upper arm as she speaks, "I really like you, actually."

"I really like you too," Spencer's phone buzzes but the pair choose to ignore it, it was probably Hanna asking for an update, "so, about what my friends were talking about? If you don't want to talk about it yet, or ever, and you just want to go with what we have then I totally understand, I don't expect you to-"

"Spencer-"

"I mean, I don't expect you to jump into a relationship right now, especially with _me_, a_ girl_ with your home situation and you moving soon-"

"Spencer-"

"The less the risk the better right? I understand-"

"Spencer, please let me talk," Spencer reluctantly shuts her mouth and looks to Quinn intently, "will you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you sure?" the corners of Spencer's lips turn up into a smile and her eyes widen, she didn't expect this, she didn't expect this at all.

"I asked you the question, not the other way," says the blonde, feeling her hands clam up with sweat the longer Spencer didn't answer. _Maybe this isn't such an idea, she's probably still unsure about her sexuality and I can understand that. Maybe she still likes that boy, Tony was it? Toby. Yeah, she probably still likes him._

"Yes," Spencer smiles, taking Quinn's face in her hands and kissing her quickly, "yes, yes please, if you take me and if you're sure."

"I'm sure," Quinn nods, kissing her back.

"Wow," Spencer sighs, turning and laying her back up to Quinn's chest. Feeling Quinn's arms wrap around her waist she turns to look up at her phone which was still vibrating.

"Get it," Quinn laughs, as though reading her mind. Spencer reaches across and retrieves her glowing mobile.

_Watch out, Spencer, I won't tell Quinn's Daddy but if you're not careful, someone else might. -A _

Spencer shut her phone as soon as she'd opened it, she looks to see if Quinn saw anything. Thankfully she hadn't, but that doesn't stop the dull, heavy, ache in her lower stomach from growing and growing.

Trust A to ruin every good moment in Spencer's normally stressful life. Well, at least they said they wouldn't tell Quinn's Dad themselves. Only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

"I'll see you tomorrow then, girlfriend," laughs Quinn, standing with one arm around Spencer's waist and the other resting against the door frame.

"So, I really love hearing you say that," whispers Spencer, leaning against the door as Quinn holds it open, "say it again."

"_Girlfriend,_" Quinn leans over and whispers into Spencer's ear, sending shivers up and down her spine, "see you tomorrow. Behave." She winks and places a long kiss to Spencer's lips.

"I'll try," Spencer giggles as she watches Quinn walk down towards her car. She was glad her parents had decided to go out and she could kiss her girlfriend goodnight just as she would have done her previous boyfriends. Spencer doesn't think her parents would really have a problem with her being gay, not really anyway. They had always been fine and welcoming with Emily and Maya. But there was that niggling feeling that if her father found out, maybe Quinn's Dad would too, and that just couldn't happen.

Sighing as she closes the door, she opens her phone again. Still there is the most recent text from A. Time to call her friends, she thinks. As she types in Aria's number, her phone vibrates again. Thankfully, this time A is not the culprit.

_I really enjoyed tonight! I hope you don't think I'm being too eager, but you should just know your bathroom light is on. -Qxxx _

A small smile plays on Spencer's face until she realises that nobody had been in her bathroom since Emily, and that was before their studying. And the light was definitely off when Quinn and Spencer came downstairs to watch that movie about two hours ago. A panic sets in Spencer's chest as she tries to move her feet. She knows she needs to go upstairs and yet she can't.

After pouring herself another cup of coffee and picking up the first knife she can get her hands on, Spencer walks upstairs. Pushing open the door to the bathroom, she's not exactly sure what to expect. Whatever it was, it wasn't what she was greeted with. She wonders if the neighbours had heard the clang as she dropped the knife to the floor.

…

"Did Quinn see this?" Emily asks, walking around Spencer's huge bathroom, trying to ignore the clicking of Hanna's irritating heels.

"No thank God, she left before she could. And she was the one who told me the light was on," Spencer was shivering, just the idea of A being in the same house as Quinn weirded her out. Had A been there when they texted Spencer? Had they been watching them?

"So Quinn, who just wandered into our lives recently, wanted you to see this?" Hanna says, walking around and around in circles, driving Emily even more insane.

"Oh come on Hanna, you don't think," Aria scoffs, "you can't think that. Quinn goes to a totally different school, she only met Spencer through their parents."

"You can't scratch anyone off the list now, it could be anyone," shrugs Hanna, she doesn't actually think it's Quinn, but as she said, it could be anyone.

"It's not Quinn," laughs Spencer, full of confidence, "she had trouble telling you four apart, never mind the whole lot of people A has blackmailed. She just knows how anal I am about the lights in this house, so she told me it was still on."

"I don't think we've ever had a Talcum powder message before," Aria comments, keeping her eyes focused on the mess left by their nuisance, "and why would they just leave 'A'? What was the point?"

"The point was to scare me, that was all. But it worked," Spencer moved her arms around her shoulders, trying to warm herself up, "I can't believe they were here when Quinn was. I came up here thinking they'd still be here. I don't know how they got out."

"I don't know anything with A anymore," Hanna sighs, finally taking a seat on the side of Spencer's bathtub, "but you're right, this couldn't be Quinn, she doesn't know enough."

"So it doesn't involve Quinn now, but what if A grabs onto this? She's in danger now because of me!"

"Spencer come on, it's OK. Read that text out again," Emily motions for Spencer's phone and Spencer begins to read.

"Watch out, Spencer, I won't tell Quinn's Daddy but if you're not careful, someone else might. -A" Spencer says without looking at her phone, she's got it memorised already.

"Again," Emily says.

"Watch out, Spencer, I won't tell Quinn's Daddy but if you're not careful, someone else might. -A"

"What does that even mean?" Hanna throws her hands in the air and looks around, she's sick of A messing up people's relationships.

"I have no idea, maybe A has friends," Aria sighs, "what about Melissa?"

"I thought we said Melissa wasn't A, right?" Spencer looks around her friends, first her girlfriend and then her sister, who else would be accused of being A?

"No I mean, what if A is planning on using Melissa again? I mean, they've blackmailed her before, they could do it again," Aria's eyes beg with Spencer, if they can agree on a theory then they can rest. Well, for tonight anyway.

"Well, yeah, maybe," Spencer wavers, something feels wrong though, "but maybe they were just trying to frighten me. We haven't had anything in weeks guys, maybe A is just getting bored."

"Or getting scary," Hanna kicks off her shoes and looks to the floor, "I really don't want any more A, Caleb drama you guys. We're only just recovering from the last one."

"I thought dating outside of the school would be easier, this just creeps me out more," there's something very wrong about this whole situation, as if there was never something very wrong with A.

"I know, but at least we know A isn't going to be the one to tell her Dad. Maybe no one will," yeah, maybe, Spencer thought, "I told my parents about Ezra."

"But how do we know A wouldn't have done that? They told your Mom about Meredith," Spencer runs her hands through her hair as she looks out the window, surely a person couldn't fit through that window, "I can't have A messing up with my first girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" all three snap their heads up to look at Spencer. No matter how tense the night was, they all had smiles on their faces.

"Um, yeah," Spencer grins, "I guess I missed that bit out right?"

"Uh, yeah!" Hanna laughs, standing up and throwing her arms around Spencer's neck, "I can't believe you kept that from us."

"Hanna I don't know if you've been here the past half hour, but A drew a doodle in my Talcum powder!" laughs Spencer, hugging her friend back.

"But Quinn drew a doodle on your heart! I'm so happy for you."

"You're ridiculous," Hanna pouts at Spencer, "but I love you."

"I'm happy for you too, Spence," nods Aria, also stepping forward to give Spencer a hug, "she seems really nice."

"And she's hot too," states Hanna, "but, you know, I'm not gay." All the girls apart from Emily smile at Hanna.

"I just can't believe you never told me," Emily says quietly.

"I didn't know, Emily, not until Quinn. I'm sorry," Spencer knew Emily was feeling this way earlier in the day before Quinn came over, "I would have told you if I knew."

"I know," Emily says, "I'm sorry for giving you a bit of a hard time with this. I'm really happy you've found it all out and that you have someone as nice as Quinn with you."

"Thanks Em," Spencer walks over to Emily and pulls her into a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too Spencer," Emily grins into the hug, "just don't get too caught up on this whole A thing and forget what's right in front of you." Spencer nods, although she thinks that might be something she has a hard time with.

"I'll try my best."

"And Spencer's best? Wow, you'll have no trouble," Emily winks, giving Spencer's hand a squeeze.

_No trouble, right, that's why my stomach feels like it's doing backwards somersaults, _thinks Spencer as she smiles at her three best friends.


End file.
